LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Thursday 4th August 2016' *Beddington Farmlands: White Stork 0640 (BirdGuides) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Egret, 4 Lapwing, Dunlin, 3 Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Sandpiper, 2 Stock Dove (Roy Beddard). *City Hall: male House Sparrow on barge Eileena (Alex Massey) *Trent Park: juvenile Bullfinch 'Old Golf Course' (Robert Callf) *Wanstead Flats: 18 Common Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler, 6 Blackcap, 3 Willow Warbler, 10 Chiffchaff, 13 Little Grebe, Shoveler, 2 Pochard, 3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Little Egret, Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 6 + House Martin, Jersey Tiger (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Treecreeper, 2 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 young Reed Warbler, 7 Blackcap, 3 Common Whitethroat, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Sandpiper, Sparrowhawk, 25 House Martin, 3 Egyptian Geese (Chris Farthing) 'Wednesday 3rd August 2016' *Arkley Fields/Whitings Hill: Raptor watch 11.00- 12.30, Red Kite, 3 Buzzard, 2/3 Sparrowhawk, 2/3 Kestrel, 2 Hobby (Roy Beddard, Bob Husband). *Beddington Farmlands: White Stork reported 0723, still present 1515 (Bob Husband, Tony Clancy & Matt who updated BirdGuides) *Brixton: Peregrine low flying north over Lambeth town hall (David M) *Crayford Marshes: 4 Common Sandpipers, 2 Oystercatchers, Whimbrel, Lapwings, 2 Sparrowhawks, Meadow Pipit, Yellow-legged Gull, Great Black-backed Gull (Simon Worsfold) *Crossness: 1 Arctic Tern ad off Golf Centre early pm, c100 Common Tern, 2 Yellow-legged Gull ads, 2 Oystercatcher, 15 Lapwing, 21 Teal, 18 Gadwall mostly juvs, 6 Swift SW, 20+ Sand Martin (John Archer) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Garganey main lake (11th day), 4 Black-tailed Godwit flew E from main lake, 1 Kingfisher sheltered lagoon, 4 Stock Dove marsh, c30 Goldfinch juveniles wader scrape (WWT Website). Essential maintenance work on east side of grazing marsh, south side reservoir lagoon and east bund confined birding to Wildside. 1 f/juv Mandarin on 'grebe pool' plus a Yellow-bellied slider (see photos), Willow Warbler singing nearby, no Reed Warbler seen or heard. Hobby over west bund. Steady stream of Sand Martin heading south-south-west plus smaller groups of House Martin and Swift (departing summer migrants) (Martin Honey). *Oxleas Wood: Hobby, Green Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Stock Dove, Swift, Song Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): female Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 4 Goldfinch, 3 Swift, Coal Tit, 2 Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull & 4 Black-headed Gull (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 12 Common Tern, 26 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Oystercatcher, 11 juv Shelduck (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 14 Black-tailed Godwit, 6 Snipe on Purfleet Scrape (Fraser Simpson) * RSPB Rainham Marshes: 3 Kestrel, 1ad, 1juv Barn Owl, 1 male Marsh Harrier, 3 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 1 Dunlin, 3 Whimbrel, 10 Common Snipe. (Samuel Levy) * Thames East of O2 Area: At least 10 Yellow Legged Gulls, all Juvs bar 2x 1st summer birds pics here Plus intermedius LBBG (Jamie Partridge) * Rotherhithe: 2 Grey Wagtail in grounds of St Mary's Church, plus several House Martins (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: Hobby, 3 Sparrowhawk, Garden Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Chiffchaff, 10+ Blackcap, 3 Sand Martin south, 6+ House Martin, Tufted Duck with 3 ducklings now & Mallard just one, Skylark (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Nuthatch (Bob Vaughan) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Sandpiper, 3 Shoveler, 25 House Martin, Coal Tit, 3 Egyptian Geese (Chris Farthing) 'Tuesday 2nd August 2016' *Balham High Road: Peregrine low along road (Michael Mac) *Barnes Waterside Pond: Hobby low over towards LWC, Common Tern, 2 Swift, c10 House Martin, 2 Reed Warbler (Neil Anderson) *Beddington Farmlands: White Stork reported 0915 (BirdGuides); still present 10.30 - 11.20 (Nick S); still at 1420 (BirdGuides); female Peregrine repeatedly stooping at crows over landfill c.3.30 (Nick Moll) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Green Sandpiper, 6 Common Sandpiper, 2 Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler (Brent Birders) *Clapham Common: Hobby, 20 Swift, 80 Starling, 1 Common Gull (Michael Mac) *Hampstead Heath: Reed Warbler feeding 2 juv on Highgate No.1 and 2 Swifts over Parliamen Hill early pm ( Pete Mantle) * Highgate, by The Flask pub, 1630, Woodcock over North (Francis Tusa) * Northern edge of Trent Park: 40+ Barn Swallow, 20+ Common Swift, 100+ Woodpigeon, 1 Blackbird. (Samuel Levy) *Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit, Swift, Black-headed Gull, Herring Gull & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 1 Arctic Tern, 12 Common Tern, 13 Shelduck, 22 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Oystercatcher, 1 Common Sandpiper (Fraser Simpson) *Thorney CP: 3 Common Terns +3 Juv on raft, 2 Lesser Black Backed Gulls over, 30+ Swift, 14 House Martins, Green Woodpecker, Swallow, 2 Blackcaps, 2 Greenfinch, 2 Great Crested Grebes +2 juv, Goldfinch. (Sue Giddens) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 m Pochard, Gadwall, 11 Little Grebe (5 young), Great Black-backed Gull, Skylark, Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler (and what sounds like the second brood have fledged), Willow Warbler, Coal Tit, pr of Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe (1 young), 8 House Martin, flock of 21 Goldfinch, 2 Swift (Nick Croft) *West Drayton: 8 Greenfinch in garden. (Sue Giddens) 'Monday 1st August 2016' *Bay Farm, Enfield: 2 Red Kite 11:15 (Robert Callf) *Beddington: White Stork reported at 10:19 (Birdguides) *Chelsea, Grosvenor Canal: Grey Wagtail (Neil Anderson) * Foots Cray: Common Buzzard soaring over towards Ruxley Lakes 11:00 (Patrick English) *Hackney Downs. 8 Mistle Thrush, small charm of Goldfinches and 2 Pied Wagtails all on the small green area near Mossbourne School. 15:00 (Sue Barry) *Hackney Marshes: at 12.10 - 13.00, c. 100 House Martins, 20 Swifts low over football pitches (Marcin Kempa). *Hammersmith (Hammersmith/Edith Road): 9 Swift (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hatch End Playing Fields: 3 juvenile Green Woodpecker (Jon Ridge). *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: Buzzard in tree, 2 Red Kites, 9 Greylags, 3 Wren, 2 Hobby, Treecreeper, 4 House Martins, 2 Grey Herons, Dunnock, 3 Stock Doves, Goldfinch, 2 Mute Swans+6 cygnets. (Sue Giddens) *Mile End Park: 20+ House Martins over, had to put a Feral Pigeon that was being pecked to death by a Magpie out of its misery, helped a tiny frog (first this year) across footbridge and saw a large Grasshopper. (Harry Harrison) *Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Goldfinch, Coal Tit, Pied Wagtail, 2 Herring Gull & 3 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Park Farm: Little Owl, Rook (first August record), 75 Goldfinch, juvenile Green Woodpecker, Swallow & 4 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 2 Whimbrel, 1 Curlew, 3 Oystercatcher, 6 Common Sandpiper, 11 juv Shelduck, 29 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Little Egret (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 juv Dunlin, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Green Sandpiper, 9 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Wigeon, 24 Teal, 26 Little Egret, 13 Lapwing all on Purfleet Scrape 0740 (Fraser Simpson) *Rectory Farm, Enfield: 2 prs Linnet (Robert Callf) *Richmond Park: Grey Heron - 12 young fledged from 5 broods, Hobby, 2 Water Rail heard, 2 ad Common Tern - 2 young fledged from one brood from the 3 pairs present, 3 Swallow, 14+ Skylark - 16 territories this spring, 2 Meadow Pipit - ad and juv, 5 Grey Wagtail - 2 ads and 3 juvs at two locations, Reed Warbler - 6+ territories, Willow Warbler juv - presumed migrant, several juv Reed Bunting - 22 territories this spring (J.Wilczur) *Snaresbrook: 2+ Treecreeper calling near Gilberts Slade (Stuart Fisher) *Strayfield Road, EN2: 4 prs Barn Swallow - three nests with young and one pr nest building (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Lockwood Reservoir: Common Sandpiper, Oystercatcher, Meadow Pipit, Several Common Terns, 2 Whitethroats, Red Crested Pochard (f) (Simon Worsfold) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Sedge Warbler, 4 + Willow Warbler, 20 + Chiffchaff, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 20 + Common Whitethroat, Goldcrest, Meadow Pipit, 2 Skylark, 6 House Martin, 5 Gadwall, 6 Little Grebe, Common Gull, 5 1s Black-headed Gull, 3 1s Lesser Black-backed Gull, Kestrel (Nick Croft) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}